


Slytherin Marauders I: The Calm Before the Storm

by slytherinsexual



Series: The Slytherin Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dark Arts, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizengamot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsexual/pseuds/slytherinsexual
Summary: Invés de ter pedido ajuda aos Weasley, Harry esbarra em outra família em King's Cross: os Tonks, que tem um filho de sua idade. Isso leva Harry a ter novas ambições, novas amizades e a não ser o herói perfeito que todos querem que ele seja, mas sim um maroto, e pior: um maroto sonserino.





	1. The Tonks Family and Hogwarts

\- Tenha um bom período letivo – disse tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada. Harry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo. Harry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabos iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa de Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém.  
Parou um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a plataforma nove meia. O guarda nunca ouvira falar de Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a demonstrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito. Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia nenhum. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha ideia de como ia fazer isso, estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.  
Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez.  
\- Precisa de alguma ajuda pra chegar a Hogwarts, querido? – ele ouviu uma voz suave vir detrás dele e se virou, aliviado por encontrar alguém que provavelmente também era bruxo.  
Uma mulher alta e magra o olhava preocupada, os olhos castanho-claros brilhando com bondade. Ela era muito bonita, os cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados caiam delicadamente sobre o ombro, emoldurando o rosto belo e aristocrático da mulher. Atrás dela, um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros lisos que já começavam a apresentar fios grisalhos. Ele parecia estar na meia-idade, com um princípio de uma barriga grande, mas os olhos azuis ainda brilhavam com jovialidade.  
\- Sim, senhora – respondeu Harry, um pouco nervoso por conhecer outros bruxos além de Hagrid e dos vendedores – Meus tios são trouxas e não souberam me dizer onde fica a plataforma nove e meia. Você pode me ajudar?  
\- Claro, querido – ela sorriu, e Harry se sentiu instantaneamente bem mais calmo. Ela parecia ter uma aura tranquilizante – É o primeiro ano do meu filho mais novo também. Aliás, eu me chamo Andrômeda Tonks e esse é meu marido, Edward.  
\- Muito prazer, senhora – Harry disse, apertando a mão dela e do marido – Eu me chamo Harry Potter.  
O efeito foi imediato. O casal travou por um momento, seus olhos indo de encontrar a cicatriz de Harry, meio coberta pelos cabelos negros, mas logo a Sra. Tonks desviou o olhar e deu uma cotovelada no marido para ele fazer o mesmo. O Sr. Tonks reclamou, um pouco corado, mas não voltou a olhar para a cicatriz.  
\- Muito prazer, Harry. Espere só um minuto que eu já te levo para a plataforma, só preciso esperar meus filhos, eles foram ao banheiro... ah, aí estão eles!  
Harry se virou e viu duas garotas mais velhas que ele e um garoto de sua idade correndo em sua direção. A mais velha parecia ter uns dezoito anos, ela era alta e magra, os cabelos em um tom de rosa chiclete e os olhos castanhos brilhantes. Seu rosto possuía um formato de coração e logo Harry viu a semelhança dela com a mãe. A outra garota aparentava ter entre treze e catorze anos. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que a irmã e também tinha o rosto em formato de coração, mas seus olhos eram azuis como os do pai e seus cabelos em um tom de loiro escuro. Por último, o garoto que parecia ter onze anos, como Harry, tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos também azuis. Ele, diferente das irmãs, se parecia mais com o pai, mas se percebia uma certa postura aristocrática como a mãe.  
\- Por que demoraram tanto, Ninfadora? – a mãe disse para a mais velha, que fechou os olhos e se controlou. Por um segundo, Harry pensou ter visto o cabelo dela ficar vermelho.  
\- Não me chame de Ninfadora – ela disse, com raiva – E nós demoramos porque o senhor pirralho aqui inventou de arrumar o cabelo antes de ir, como se já estivesse arrumado.  
\- Ei! Eu não sou um pirralho, Ninfadora, vai comprar uma bengala para parar de cair toda hora e me deixa – a irmã parecia que ia responder, mas Andrômeda interrompeu a discussão dos dois.  
\- Por mais revigorante que seja ver vocês dois discutindo essas bobagens, não quero que vocês percam o trem – ela disse, seca – Agora vamos logo para a plataforma. Aliás, Harry, esses são meus filhos. A palhaça de cabelos coloridos é a Ninfadora...  
\- Me chame de Tonks – ela interrompeu a mãe, se encolhendo sob o olhar dela.  
\- ... a loira é a Lyra e o pirralho é o Lesath...  
\- Pelo amor de Merlin, me chame de Lee.  
\- Meninos, este é Harry Potter – seu olhar dizia claramente para eles se comportarem, mas Harry percebeu que todos deram uma pequena olhada na sua cicatriz, antes de desviarem os olhos e o cumprimentarem – Ele cresceu com os tios trouxas e não sabe como chegar na plataforma. Agora, vamos!  
Harry acompanhou a família até a pilastra que dividia as plataformas nove e dez, e viu de relance uma mulher ruiva a atravessando junto com uma pequena garotinha. Ele piscou algumas vezes para ver se tinha visto corretamente, antes de ouvir os Tonks rindo.  
\- Sim, Harry, na primeira vez que eu vim aqui e eu vi alguém fazendo isso também me impressionei – disse o Sr. Tonks, lhe confortando com algumas palmadinhas nas costas – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é atravessar a parede. Observe. Dora, Ly, demonstrem, por favor.  
As duas garotas correram até a pilastra e a atravessaram como se não tivesse uma parede ali, mesmo que a parede parecesse bem sólida para Harry.  
\- Nossa vez, vamos Lee – e agora os homens da família atravessaram, o pai ajudando o filho a empurrar o carrinho dele com o malão. Por fim, restaram apenas Harry e a Sra. Tonks na frente da pilastra. A mulher sorriu para Harry.  
\- Vamos, eu te ajudo – ela disse, simpática, segurando o carrinho junto a Harry – No três nós corremos, ok? Um, dois, três!  
Ambos começaram a correr, empurrando o carrinho. Harry pensou que iam bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar... ele se preparou para a colisão, fechou os olhos...  
E ela não aconteceu... ele continuou correndo... então a Sra. Tonks o parou e ele abriu os olhos.  
Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas. Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera a pilastra com o coletor de bilhetes, com os dizeres Plataforma nove e meia. Conseguira.  
\- Viu, não foi tão ruim, foi? – perguntou o Sr. Tonks, simpático – Agora venha, eu te ajudo a colocar o malão em algum compartimento.  
Harry acompanhou a família até o final do trem, olhando para tudo com grande interesse. Em algum momento, Lyra se despediu deles ao avistar os amigos na metade do trem, direcionando a Harry um sorriso brilhante que o fez corar um pouco. Os primeiros vagões do trem já estavam lotados, e estudantes se debruçavam às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Passou por um menino de rosto rosado dizendo:  
\- Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.  
\- Ah, Neville – ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.  
Um garoto de cabelos rastafári estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.  
\- Deixe a gente espiar, Lino, vamos.  
O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.  
Eles continuaram andando pela aglomeração até que encontraram um compartimento vago no final do trem. O Sr. Tonks colocou o vagão de ambos os garotos ali, junto com a gaiola de Edwiges e a caixa onde transportavam um gato preto, provavelmente de Lesath. Harry começou a se despedir dos outros, não querendo atrapalhar a despedida do outro garoto, mas foi interrompido pela Sra. Tonks.  
\- Harry, um minuto, antes de você ir eu quero te perguntar uma coisa – ela disse, se agachando para ficar na altura do garoto. Antes de começar a falar, ela trocou um olhar com o marido, que assentiu – Os tios trouxas que você falou, por acaso, eram Válter e Petúnia Dursley, a irmã da sua mãe?  
\- Sim, senhora – ele disse, se perguntando como ela sabia disso, até que se deu conta – Oh... você conheceu meus pais – não foi uma pergunta.  
\- Sim – ela disse, e Harry se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela – Eles eram duas das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci na vida. Meu primo mais novo, Sirius, era melhor amigo do seu pai, sabe, e quando meu primo precisou, os Potter estavam lá para ele – Harry se emocionou um pouco ao ouvir sobre a bondade da família que não conheceu, e ia pedir mais detalhes, mas a Sra. Tonks falou antes – Mas bom, não é disso que eu quero falar... Eu lembro que nas vezes que eu conversei com a sua mãe, ela sempre foi muito clara quanto à natureza desastrosa do relacionamento dela com a irmã, e eu preciso saber... Eles te trataram mal, não trataram? – a pergunta foi feita em um tom que deixava claro que ela sabia a resposta, mas queria uma confirmação. Harry hesitou na hora de responder, olhou na direção dos outros Tonks, que conversavam distraídos mais à frente, e isso bastou para ela – Não precisa responder. Só fique sabendo que... se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode me pedir, ok?  
\- Obrigado, Sra. Tonks – disse Harry, com a voz um pouco embargada. Ninguém nunca demonstrara se importar com ele.  
\- Ah, querido, me chame de Drômeda, Sra. Tonks faz eu me sentir velha... a não ser que você esteja insinuando alguma coisa... – ela lhe deu um sorriso debochado e Harry não conseguiu dizer se ela estava brincando ou não, até que viu um brilho divertido nos olhos dela e riu, um pouco nervoso.  
\- Ah sim, obrigado então... Drômeda – ela sorriu para ele se levantou, bagunçando um pouco mais o seu cabelo.  
\- Merlin, você é a cara do seu pai, até o cabelo é idêntico... bom, menos os olhos, verdes desse jeito só podem ser da Lily – ela disse, nostálgica – Bom, Harry, acho que é agora que nos despedimos – ela fez um movimento como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas se conteve, o que Harry agradeceu internamente. Não estava acostumado a abraços.  
Ele se despediu do resto da família. O Sr. Tonks pediu que ele o chamasse de Ted, como todo mundo, pois Sr. Tonks o fazia se sentir velho, o que fazia sentido de acordo com a filha mais velha, pois ele já tinha cabelos brancos. Isso arrancou risadas de todos eles, mesmo que homem tivesse tentado parecer bravo, sem nenhum sucesso. A garota mais velha disse para Harry se divertir bastante em Hogwarts e aprontar muito, sendo repreendida pela mãe, que apontou que ele tinha que estudar muito. Ted falou que se ele fosse um pouco parecido com o pai, iria aprontar de qualquer jeito, coisa que Harry não entendeu muito bem, mas resolveu não perguntar. Por fim, ele subiu no trem, depois de Lesath ter lhe dito que se juntaria a ele logo.  
Harry entrou em uma cabine, se sentando na janela, de onde podia escutar os Tonks conversando. Andrômeda dava umas recomendações finais para o caçula.  
\- Normalmente eu diria para você se comportar, não aprontar muito e seguir as regras, mas te conhecendo como eu conheço, sei que não vai funcionar, ainda mais depois de já ter dito isso para duas filhas e não ter funcionando. Então, querido filho, não seja pego, ok? Não quero ter que aturar Severo Snape me mandando cartas dizendo que todos os meus filhos são que nem o diabo do meu primo. Que o maldito Ranhoso queime no inferno – ela disse, no final parecendo extremamente aborrecida com o tal Snape. Os outros riram.  
\- Relaxa, mamãe, eu quase nunca sou pego de nenhum jeito. Quantas vezes eu fiz alguma coisa e você não descobriu até hoje? – ele disse, debochado, fazendo a mãe bufar.  
\- Ok, filho – ela disse, revirando os olhos, mesmo que seus lábios estivessem comprimidos, como se estivesse contendo um sorriso – E não se esqueça, estude, entendido? Não aceito nada menos do que você sendo o melhor aluno do seu ano.  
\- Com o filho de James e Lily Potter na jogada? Duvido – riu-se Ted, fazendo Andrômeda revirar os olhos.  
\- Falando no Harry – nesse momento ela começou a falar mais baixo com a filho, e Harry forçou um pouco a audição para ouvir – Fique de olho nele, ok?  
\- Mãe... – a voz na Ninfadora foi ouvida, como se quisesse chamar a atenção dela.  
\- Um minuto, Ninfadora – a garota tentou falar, mas um olhar da mulher a calou. Harry continuou prestando atenção no que eles falavam – Não gosto de como esse garoto é pequeno e magro. Ambos James e Lily eram mais altos do que ele no primeiro ano, me lembro de tê-los visto no primeiro dia de aula. E ele está claramente subnutrido. Se eu tivesse tempo, tentaria convencê-lo a me deixar examiná-lo.  
\- Relaxa mãe, eu já estava querendo ser amigo dele. Não por causa dessa bobagem de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, afinal eu não tenho interesse em ser conhecido como amigo de alguém, e não quero saber se ele se lembra da noite que Você-Sabe-Quem matou os pais dele... Deve ser horrível alguém ficar te lembrando disso e as chances de ele realmente lembrar de algo são muito baixas. E, além dele parecer ser alguém legal, eu e ele dividimos o padrinho, não é? – ele disse, ficando um pouco sombrio quando citou o padrinho. Harry arregalou os olhos. Então ele tinha um padrinho?  
\- Sim, filho, mas me envie uma carta qualquer coisa, Deus sabe o que esse garoto não passou nas mãos daqueles trouxas... Lily os odiava, não sei o que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça quando o colocou lá – Uma informação interessante. Dumbledore, o diretor da escola para onde ia, o colocou com os Dursley.  
\- Mãe! Eu quero te avisar que o Harry ouviu tudo o que nós falamos. Ele está nessa cabine aqui do lado – Ninfadora falou, nervosa e todos os quatro olharam para Harry, que corou um pouco e se escondeu atrás da cortina, fechando a janela.  
Uns cinco minutos se passaram e logo Harry sentiu o trem começar a andar. Sua cabeça zunia com tudo o que descobrira há poucos minutos. Aquelas pessoas pelo visto eram próximas de seus pais, e ele tinha um padrinho, além de que ele devia todos os anos atormentado pelos Dursley ao diretor de sua futura escola. Harry observou a plataforma desaparecer, com uma menininha ruiva tentando acompanhar o trem, até que a plataforma nove e meia desapareceu. Harry não sabia para onde estava indo, mas esperava que fosse melhor do que o que abandonava.  
A porta da cabine se abriu e Lesath entrou, um pouco constrangido.  
\- Desculpe pelo que você ouviu, Harry, minha mãe é uma medibruxa e...  
\- Tá tudo bem, Lesath – o garoto fez uma careta pro uso de seu nome – Ah, desculpa. Mas eu gostei, foi bem ter um adulto se preocupando comigo...  
\- Então é verdade? Você não tinha um relacionamento exatamente amigável com os trouxas que te criaram? – Harry percebeu que o garoto parecia um pouco chateado com isso.  
\- Meu quarto até o último mês era o armário debaixo da escada... Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta.  
\- Ah sim – Lee parecia extremamente constrangido – Vamos mudar de assunto, hoje é um dia muito importante pra pensar nessa gente idiota... Outro dia, se você quiser, a gente fala sobre esses idiotas e eu te ajudo a pregar umas peças nele – no final ele deu um sorriso maroto, que Harry retribuiu. Não era má ideia.  
Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e um garoto da idade deles, de cabelos ruivos, entrou. Ele era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.  
\- Posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou, distraído, apontando para o assento ao lado de Harry – O resto do trem... – então seus olhos se focaram em Lee, que estava sentado na frente de Harry, e ele fechou a cara – Tonks. Doutrinando pessoas inocentes para se transformarem em bruxos das trevas? – disse ele, parecendo muito corajoso  
\- Olá, Weasley! – o tom de Lee era extremamente debochado, mas não como quando ele estava com a família, que se percebia que ele estava brincando. Agora ele não estava nem um pouco brincando – Não sabia que permitiam abortos em Hogwarts, deve ser uma nova política da escola – Harry se surpreendeu com o tom frio que o garoto falava – E vejo que continua tentando se enganar dizendo que é um bruxo. Seu nariz não para de crescer, e ainda está sujo. Deixou de tomar banho? – Harry riu um pouco na referência à história do Pinóquio.  
\- Cala a boca, sua cobra nojenta – o ruivinho, Weasley pelo que Harry lembrava, disse, as orelhas vermelhas – E você, ainda quer se juntar à casa dos Comensais da Morte? Se inspirando no padrinho... – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Lee se levantou com a varinha em mãos.  
\- _Furunculus_! – exclamou furioso. Uma luz dourada saiu da varinha dele, atingindo Weasley no peito e fazendo espinhas e furúnculos aparecerem em seu rosto. O ruivo gritou e saiu correndo, o rosto atrás das mãos. Lee se sentou, bufando como um touro raivoso, antes de se virar para Harry, um pouco mais calmo – Desculpe por isso, mas Ronald Weasley e eu nunca nos demos bem. Normalmente eu faria de tudo pro aluno se sentir bem-vindo.  
\- Por que vocês não se gostam? – Harry perguntou, curioso.  
\- Eu e ele nos conhecemos há uns dois anos – respondeu Lee, com desgosto – Dora e o irmão mais velho dele, Carlinhos, eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts, mesmo que de casas diferentes, e durante as férias ele ia lá pra casa às vezes. Numa dessas vezes, ele trouxe o Rony. Acho que ele e minha irmã tinham esperança que nós ficássemos amigos, mas foi o extremo oposto. Eu e ele à princípio nos demos bem, mas logo ele começou a falar mal da Sonserina, que nem agora, dizendo que todos os sonserinos são do mal e tal, e então eu apenas respondi que os grifinórios são apenas gatinhos que se acham leões corajosos, mas se estiverem em perigo, em vez de enfrentar vão correr como o diabo corre da cruz. Não que eu realmente ache isso, mas ele se irritou e me atacou. Para o azar dele, eu sei lutar muay thai, uma luta trouxa que eu não sei se você conhece, então eu quebrei o nariz dele – no final ele sorriu, selvagem – Desde então sempre que nos vemos, brigamos. E ele, como não consegue falar de mim, tem que falar de familiares, e no caso ele sempre se ferra, não sei por que insiste em me provocar.  
\- Talvez ele tenha uma queda por você – disse Harry, divertido, fazendo Lee fazer uma cara de nojo.  
\- Deus me livre, mas isso explicaria a obsessão dele por mim – respondeu o garoto, divertido. Então ele ficou sério – Nada me dá mais raiva do que alguém que julga a Sonserina pelos seus antigos membros que não representam toda a casa. Essas pessoas são extremamente preconceituosas, burras e idiotas – terminou ele, revirando os olhos, com raiva.  
\- O Hagrid me disse quando nos conhecemos que essa casa gerava muitos bruxos das trevas – disse Harry, como se isso fosse um grande argumento.  
\- Bom, só porque ele disse isso, não quer dizer que é um bom argumento, na verdade fala mais sobre o tipo de pessoa que ele é do que me contradiz, na minha opinião – respondeu Lee, com descaso.  
\- Mas...  
\- Harry, você sabia que um dos maiores bruxos da história, um dos maiores defensores dos trouxas que já existiu era da Sonserina? Merlin, o bruxo mais famoso e poderoso de todos os tempos era um sonserino. Aliás – agora Lee pareceu ligeiramente pensativo – Você foi criado por trouxas, não foi? O que te falaram sobre as casas até agora?  
\- Na verdade, não muita coisa – admitiu Harry – O Rúbeo me disse que na Lufa-Lufa só tem panaca e que todos os bruxos das trevas saíram da Sonserina...  
\- Panaca é ele – vociferou Lee raivoso – De acordo com a minha mãe, esse cara aí só é bonzinho e amigo dos grifinórios, meio que ignorando as pessoas das outras casas. Meu pai, que é um dos “panacas” – o sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz – disse de vezes que o Hagrid acobertou grifinórios que atacavam alunos de outras casas, além de ser sempre rude com os sonserinos, inclusive com minha mãe, que era um amor de pessoa.  
\- Mas... – Harry se viu sem argumentos para defender o homem enorme. Ele só tinha passado algumas horas na companhia dele, e se o que o garoto falou fosse verdade, os pais dele tiveram experiências negativas com Rúbeo que duraram mais do que horas – Afinal, quais são as casas? O que elas representam? Como que te selecionam para alguma? – ele tentou mudar de assunto, fazendo o outro rir.  
\- São quatro casas. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. A Grifinória, que era a casa dos seus pais, aliás, é representada pelas cores vermelha e dourado, e tem um leão como símbolo. Eles valorizam a coragem, a ousadia e a honra. A Corvinal tem as cores azul e bronze, representada pela águia e valoriza coisas como inteligência, criatividade, originalidade e sabedoria. A Lufa-Lufa, casa do meu pai e da Dora, é amarela e preta, com um texugo como símbolo. Os lufanos valorizam a bondade, a justiça, a dedicação e o trabalho duro acima de tudo. E a Sonserina, casa da minha mãe e da Lyra, são representados por uma cobra, tendo as cores verde e prata. Um sonserino é alguém astuto, ambicioso, determinado e desenvolto. Os grifinórios são conhecidos como os “heróis”, por serem supostamente corajosos, o que faz muita gente valorizar excessivamente essa casa. Já os sonserinos são considerados como os projetos de Comensais da Morte, porque muitos...  
\- O que são Comensais da Morte? – perguntou Harry – O Weasley te chamou de um e agora você tá falando de novo deles...  
\- São os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem – respondeu Lee, sombrio – Está vendo por que eu me senti tão mal quando ele me chamou de projeto de Comensal da Morte? Meu pai foi caçado por esses idiotas por ter vindo de uma família trouxa, eles fizeram de mim e das minhas irmãs alvos apenas porque minha mãe, que vinha de uma família bruxa antiga e que odiava trouxas, se casou com um nascido-trouxa, o que, de acordo com esses idiotas, corrompeu o sangue dela e que se nos matassem, iriam limpar completamente a árvore genealógica dela.  
Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele imaginou que era algo grave, mas isso estava além de tudo que ele podia imaginar. Ele achou pesado o que o amigo disse para o ruivo, mas ao ouvir todo o significado por trás das palavras do ruivo, achou merecido até. Por Deus, eles tinham apenas onze anos!  
\- Desculpa... – Harry estava extremamente constrangido.  
\- Relaxa, você é novo nesse mundo, ainda não te falaram nada sobre ele – respondeu Lee, com um aceno de descaso, um sorriso amigável no rosto – Voltando ao assunto, existe todo um estereótipo nos sonserinos com a magia das trevas porque no passado tivemos muitos membros que se envolveram com elas, mas diferente do que muitos pensam, membros de outras casas também já se meteram com ela. É ignorância pura se tratar dessa questão como algo preto e branco. Mas enfim... A Sonserina e a Grifinória são as casas que recebem mais foco, por causa desses estereótipos idiotas de vilão e herói e de uma grande rivalidade que elas têm, enquanto isso, a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa são meio que esquecidas. É bem pesado, na minha opinião – completou Lee, um pouco indignado.  
Harry se surpreendeu com o quão profunda essa questão das casas podia ser, como as pessoas estereotiparam tanto as casas que parece que a sua casa já mostra exatamente quem você é. E ele, Harry, quase caíra nessa, mesmo depois de todo o preconceito que sofrera na infância. Irônico.  
\- Vamos mudar de assunto – disse Lee, em tom que não aceita discussão – Outro dia, se você quiser, a gente volta a debater sobre as casas, hoje eu quero me divertir um pouco – Harry assentiu, concordando. O outro garoto era claramente um pouco sensível quando o assunto eram as casas e ele não queria estressá-lo mais – Você já ouviu falar em quadribol?  
\- Já ouvi, por acaso no Beco Diagonal alguém falou e eu perguntei pro Hagrid – respondeu Harry, ficando curioso ao ouvir o nome do esporte de novo – Ele me disse que é um esporte jogado em vassouras, mas que as regras são complicadas demais para ele explicar.  
\- Ah, são nada – exclamou Lesath, animado. Quadribol era claramente um dos assuntos favoritos dele – Vou te explicar tudo – mas antes dele começar a explicar, uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:  
\- Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?  
Harry, que não tomara café da manhã, ergueu-se de um salto, sendo imitado pelo novo amigo. Ambos foram até o corredor.  
Harry nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar – mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, balas de goma, chiclete de bola, sapos de chocolates, tortinhas de abóboras, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na vida. Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze sicles de prata e sete nuques.  
Ele entrou na cabine novamente, seguido por Lee, e despejou tudo no assento vazio.  
\- Se importa de a gente dividir? – perguntou Lee, sorrindo ao ver quantas coisas Harry comprou – Eu também comprei uma quantidade grande de coisas – era verdade, seus braços estavam tão cheios quanto os de Harry, que aceitou dividir, e logo ambos os garotos estavam sentados se empanturrando de comidas estranhas, na opinião de Harry, mas deliciosas, enquanto conversavam sobre as comidas.  
\- Que é isso? – perguntou Harry ao amigo, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate – Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? – Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.  
\- Óbvio que não – riu Lee – Como está escrito na embalagem, eles são de chocolate – ele olhou para Harry como se fosse óbvio – Mas tome cuidado ao abrir, eles tem um encantamento que faz eles pularam quando você abre a embalagem, e eles podem conseguir fugir.  
Harry abriu com cuidado, e mesmo tendo sido avisado, se assustou quando um sapo pulou de dentro do pacote, mas com surpreendentes reflexos, agarrou-o antes que ele caísse no chão, sendo aplaudido por Lee  
\- Você faria um ótimo apanhador.  
\- Obrigado, eu acho – agradeceu Harry, mesmo sem saber o que seria um apanhador – Mas o que seria um apanhador exatamente?  
\- Oh, Merlin, esqueci que você ainda não foi ensinado sobre o nobre esporte dos bruxos – Lee assumiu uma postura falsamente sábia, como se ele tivesse séculos de conhecimento acumulados para dividir com Harry. Harry riu.  
Mas antes que ele pudesse começar a explicar como o esporte funciona, os garotos ouviram uma batida à porta, fazendo Lee fazer uma cara de falso sofrimento, para a diversão de Harry. O garoto de menino redondo, por quem Harry passou na plataforma, entrou. Parecia choroso.  
\- Desculpem, mas vocês viram um saco – quando os dois negaram, ele chorou – Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!  
\- Ele vai aparecer – consolou Harry.  
\- Você pode tentar pedir ajuda para algum aluno mais velho, como um monitor – sugeriu Lee – Eles já conhecem o feitiço convocatório e devem conseguir fazê-lo aparecer.  
\- Obrigado pela ideia – disse o menino, parecendo um pouco mais animado – Obrigado.  
E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas logo Lee abriu a porta de novo e meteu a cabeça para fora, olhando para os dois lados, antes de voltar para dentro e fechar a porta, sob o olhar curioso de Harry.  
\- Desculpe, quis ter certeza que não vão nos interromper mais – justificou-se ele, fazendo Harry rir mais uma vez – Bom, jovem padawan... você sabe o que é padawan, né? – Harry assentiu. Tinha ouvido alguns meninos da escola falarem sobre e seu primo era um grande fã – Ótimo. Agora, jovem padawan, vou lhe falar sobre a coisa mais importante que um bruxo pode aprender – toda a dramatização que ele fazia, tornava a cena extremamente cômica, mas Harry ouviu com atenção quando ele começou a explicar em grandes detalhes sobre o esporte.  
Estava falando sobre o próprio time, o Puddlemere United, quando a porta da cabine se abriu de novo. Dessa vez não era Weasley, nem o menino sem sapo.  
Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que no Beco Diagonal.  
\- É verdade? – perguntou – Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?  
\- Sou – respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.  
\- Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle – apresentou o garoto displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry – E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.  
Lee bufou. Olhava para o loiro de forma estranha, como se não acreditasse no que via.  
\- Algum problema? – perguntou Malfoy, olhando para ele com frieza – Aliás, quem é você?  
\- Ah, querido priminho, não me reconhece – respondeu Lee, irônico – Meu nome é Lesath Edward Black-Tonks. Esses sobrenomes te dizem alguma coisa?  
Malfoy ficou ainda mais pálido, coisa que Harry não achava ser possível. Olhava para Lee como se visse um fantasma, mas logo ele ficou vermelho e seu olhar se encheu de raiva.  
\- Meu pai me avisou que eu encontraria algum de vocês em algum momento, mas não esperava te encontrar antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts. E como se atreve a usar o sobrenome Black quando carrega o sangue imundo de um trouxa? – faíscas brilharam nos olhares que ambos trocaram. Crabbe e Goyle fizeram um movimento como se fossem avançar em Lee, mas o garoto foi mais rápido. Sacou a varinha e apontou para os três, fazendo-os recuar. Harry, prevendo problema, se colocou ao lado do amigo, sacando a própria varinha, mesmo que nunca tivesse feito nenhum feitiço, só conhecesse teoria. Era a melhor chance que tinha, pois numa luta física Crabbe e Goyle teriam óbvia vantagem.  
\- Ah, vocês vão brigar com a gente, vão – Draco perguntou, parecendo presunçoso, mas Harry ficou satisfeito ao identificar uma nota de medo na sua voz.  
\- A não ser que você se retire agora – disse Harry, lembrando do feitiço Flipendo, que lera em um de seus livros. Gerar um pequeno impacto neles era o melhor que poderia fazer.  
\- Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece...  
\- Ah, você não vai tocar na minha comida! – vociferou Lee – _Petrificus Totalus!_  
Um estampido foi ouvido e Crabbe caiu paralisado no chão. Malfoy e Goyle sacaram suas varinhas, mas antes que eles pudessem completar o movimento ou pensar em lançar um feitiço, Lee e Harry agiram:  
-_ Flipendo!_ – berrou Harry, fazendo o movimento de varinha que o livro instruía e desejando de todo o coração que o feitiço funcionasse.  
\- _Furunculus!_ – repetiu Lee, confiante.  
Para a surpresa de Harry, seu feitiço realmente funcionou e logo um lampejo esférico laranja empurrou Goyle para trás, fazendo-o bater com força na parede e soltar a varinha. Da varinha de Lee, a mesma luz esférica dourada que atingira Weasley horas antes, saiu, causando um pequeno impacto em Draco e fazendo espinhas e furúnculos aparecerem em seu rosto.  
Por um segundo os cinco ficaram se encarando (Crabbe do chão, ainda paralisado) e logo Lee falou em tom ameaçador:  
\- Vão embora, agora, ou então eu vou fazer uso de azarações mais pesadas – ameaçou – Finite Incantatem! – apontou a varinha para Crabbe, liberando-o do feitiço – Vazem.  
Os três garotos saíram correndo, Crabbe tropeçando ao sair e quase caindo no chão de novo. Harry e Lesath esperaram uns trinta segundos antes de começarem a rir, como se nada pudesse ser mais engraçado. Então uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito cheios e dentes da frente grandes entrou.  
\- Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou em tom mandão.  
\- Primeiro, nós nem nos conhecemos, então olha o tom que você fala comigo – avisou Lesath, ameaçador, ainda mais com a varinha em mãos – E segundo, não te interessa. Vaza, ou então a minha vítima vai ser você.  
\- Vou chamar um monitor! – exclamou ela horrorizada, tentando sair da cabine, mas foi impedida por Lesath.  
\- Por favor, não – ele parecia assustado agora. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha – Isso entre mim e o loiro foi uma coisa de família. Nossas mães são irmãs e nunca se deram bem, brigadas até hoje. E ele falou da minha. Por favor, me perdoe por ter te ameaçado, mas ele me deixou muito estressado – ele parecia realmente estar desesperado.  
A garota olhou para Harry, que fez uma cara de medo, imitando o amigo.  
\- Tudo bem – ela cedeu – Mas na próxima vez eu vou relatar pra alguém. Agora eu sugiro que vocês se troquem. Perguntei para o maquinista há pouco e ele disse que já estamos chegando. E não briguem! Ainda nem chegamos lá!  
\- Ok – revirou os olhos Harry – Nós entendemos. Você se importa de sair pra gente se trocar?  
\- Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando como crianças, correndo pelos corredores – disse a menina em tom choroso – Tchau, suponho que nós nos veremos na escola.  
Assim que ela saiu e fechou a porta, Lee fechou a cortina da porta da cabine e começou a rir. Harry, que imaginava o motivo, riu também.  
\- Mano – disse o Tonks, caindo no assento de tanto rir – Que menina chata! Óbvio que estão se comportando como crianças, eles são crianças e adolescentes. Já vi que nós acabamos de conhecer uma que se acha adulta. Imagino que uma hora ou ela vai relaxar e se divertir, ou no futuro vai se arrepender de achar que esse “comportamento de criança” não é digno dela.  
\- Você estava realmente com medo? – perguntou Harry, já sabendo a resposta – Dela contar para alguém?  
\- Óbvio que não – sorriu Lee, pegando suas vestes de Hogwarts no seu malão e começando a trocar de roupa, sendo imitado por Harry, que estava bem mais receoso para trocar de roupa na frente dele – Se meus pais recebem uma carta dizendo que azarei Draco Malfoy depois de ele me provocar, eles vão apenas lamentar que eu só usei a Furunculus. Minha mãe me disse para não aceitar ser menosprezado por nenhum desses idiotas que ligam para o tal “sangue-puro”, especialmente por Draco Malfoy.  
\- Por que que as suas mães são brigadas? E o que é sangue-puro? – perguntou Harry, curioso. Ambos já estavam em suas vestes de Hogwarts, observando o pôr-do-sol. Viu montanhas e matas sob o céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar parando.  
\- Como eu falei, minha mãe e a dele, Narcisa, são irmãs – começou – Bom, elas nasceram em uma família antiga, os Black, e que se achava superior por ter apenas bruxos na árvore genealógica. Mas a minha mãe nunca acreditou nessa baboseira de sangue-puro e tal, então quando começou a gostar de um aluno nascido-trouxa, meu pai, ela se jogou e no final se casou com ele. Narcisa e quase toda a família a criticaram duramente por isso, apenas Sirius, que por acaso é nosso padrinho, a apoiou. Outro dia eu falo dele, é muito complicado – disse, prevendo a pergunta de Harry – Desde então, Narcisa sempre fala mal de minha mãe, a chama de indigna e tudo, e tem coisas piores. Mas é irônico que tipo, o Sirius, acabou se tornando o Chefe da Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, e me tornou seu herdeiro, por isso que meu sobrenome é Black-Tonks, não apenas Tonks, como o das minhas irmãs. Mas é irônico que, no fim, essa família, que se acha toda superior e nobre por não ter sangue trouxa correndo nas veias, vai ser chefiada por um mestiço – ele riu, irônico.  
Harry tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas uma voz ecoou pelo trem  
\- Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.  
\- Depois eu explico o que é puro-sangue exatamente – disse Lee, com desprezo – Mas não é algo que um bruxo decente ligue.  
O estômago de Harry revirou-se de nervoso e ele reparou que Lee parecia estar nervoso com alguma coisa pela primeira vez no dia. Os dois encheram os bolsos com os doces que sobraram e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.  
O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu sob o ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.  
\- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem, Harry?  
O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima do mar de cabeças. Harry acenou para ele, sorrindo. Ainda pensava sobre o que a o amigo lhe contara sobre o homem, mas não iria julgá-lo antes de ele mesmo ter visto algo de estranho.  
\- Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?  
Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.  
\- Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo – Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro –, logo depois dessa curva.  
Ouviu-se um Aoooooh muito alto.  
O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres.  
\- Só quatro em cada barco! – gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry e Lee se juntaram a dois garotos em um barco. Um possuía estatura mediana, cabelos negros lisos e olhos azuis como gelo e o outro era alto e magro, de pele, cabelos e olhos escuros.  
\- Todos acomodados? – gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si – Então... VAMOS!  
E a flotilha largou ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.  
\- Abaixem as cabeças! – berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco; todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo e pisando em pedras e seixos.  
Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo  
Subiram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.  
\- Estão todos aqui?  
Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.

A porta abriu-se sozinha. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.  
— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall — informou Hagrid.  
— Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.  
Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de Gringotes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.  
Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido.  
Mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.  
— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.  
O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de Weasley. Harry pensou em tentar achatar os cabelos, mas desistiu. Nunca funcionou.  
\- Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês – completou a bruxa – Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.  
E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.  
\- Mas como é que selecionam a gente para as casas – perguntou Harry a Lee, que riu.  
\- Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói a cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando – intrometeu-se Weasley.  
\- Não seja tolo, Weasley – disse Lee, rindo como se o ruivo tivesse dito uma grande piada – Nós seremos selecionados pelo Chapéu Seletor, um chapéu que pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor e que foi encantado pelos quatro fundadores, que colocaram uma parte de suas personalidades no chapéu, para que ele selecione os alunos de acordo com as características deles.  
Harry suspirou audivelmente após a explicação do amigo. Depois de Weasley ter dito sobre o teste, ele começou a ficar com medo de ter que fazer alguma mágica, sendo que nunca tinha feito nenhuma, tirando o Flipendo em Goyle. Olhou à volta, ansioso e viu que todos também pareciam estar mais relaxados após a explicação de Lee. Menos a menina de cabelos cheios que invadira sua cabine após o confronto com Draco Malfoy. Ela cochichava depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, ignorando o que Lee dissera. Mesmo que todos tivessem relaxado após a fala do loiro, ainda havia um clima de nervosismo no ar, pois todos estavam ansiosos para descobrir se iriam para a casa que queriam ou não.  
Então aconteceu uma coisa que o fez pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar – várias pessoas atrás dele gritaram.  
\- Que porra! – exclamou Harry, assustado.  
Várias pessoas à sua volta ofegaram. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:  
— Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...  
— Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?  
Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.  
Ninguém respondeu.  
— Alunos novos! — disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles.  
— Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?  
Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.  
— Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! — falou o frei. — A minha casa antiga, sabe?  
— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.  
A Professora Minerva voltara e um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.  
— Agora façam fila e me sigam.  
Sentindo-se pouco à vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virado chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de Lee e na frente dos garotos de olhos azuis frios que estava no mesmo barco que eles, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão.  
Harry jamais imaginara um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.  
As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.  
Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu a menina de dentes grandes cochichar:  
— É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em Hogwarts, uma história.  
Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.  
Harry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa. Talvez devesse tentar levá-lo para casa no verão.  
Harry reparou que todos olhavam para o chapéu e faziam silêncio e resolveu imitá-los, não sabendo o que esperar. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca – e o chapéu começou a cantar:

**Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,**  
** Mas não me julguem só pela aparência**  
** Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar**  
** Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.**  
** Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,**  
** Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso**  
** Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts.**  
** E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.**  
** Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça**  
** Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,**  
** Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer**  
** Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar**  
** Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,**  
** Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.**  
** Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza**  
** Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,**  
** Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,**  
** Onde seus moradores são justos e leais**  
** Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,**  
** Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal**  
** A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,**  
** Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber**  
** Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,**  
** Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa**  
** E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,**  
** Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios**  
** Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.**  
** Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!**  
** Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!**  
** (Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)**  
** Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!**

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou quieto outra vez.  
Harry achou que o chapéu pedia demais. Mesmo sabendo as características de cada casa, Harry não conseguia se ver em nenhuma. Não se sentia corajoso, inteligente, astuto e nem nada. Na verdade, só sentia nervosismo e ansiedade.  
A Profa. McGonagall então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.  
\- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!  
Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...  
\- LUFA-LUFA! – anunciou o chapéu.  
A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry viu o fantasma fradinho gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.  
\- Lesath Black-Tonks!  
O loiro andou elegantemente até o banquinho e se sentou. Parecia estar relaxado, mas Harry percebeu que quando se sentou, ele se segurou fortemente no banquinho e começou a batucar, além de balançar os pés de forma discreta. O chapéu lhe cobriu o rosto assim que foi colocado.  
\- Vejamos... uma mente nada má. Corajoso, mas acho que a Grifinória não lhe servirá. Mesmo sendo muito corajoso, não se importa muito em ser nobre. Inteligente e criativo, e como, mas Corvinal também não. Sua lealdade e senso de justiça são mais fortes, assim como sua ambição e sua astúcia... Lufa-lufa ou Sonserina? Onde vou colocá-lo?  
Lesath fechou os olhos e refletiu. Sabia que ficaria entre essas duas. “Creio que seja você que tenha que saber, senhor Chapéu. Você foi criado para selecionar os alunos, afinal.” Ouviu uma espécie de risada do Chapéu.  
\- Espertinho você, não? Sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua... Sim, sim, você quer ser mais do que apenas uma pessoa ordinária, quer ser grande, e quem mais pode lhe ajudar a alcançar essa grandeza é a SONSERINA!  
A mesa cheia de estudantes verde e prata explodiu em aplausos e vivas. Lesath se levantou sorrindo e se dirigiu a ela, piscando para Harry no caminho. Harry se lamentou por um segundo, mas logo se repreendeu por isso. A casa tinha uma fama ruim graças a uma minoria, mas os estudantes não eram necessariamente maus.  
Harry observou enquanto os estudantes iam sendo selecionados. Descobriu que a menina mandona do trem se chamava Hermione Granger, e viu-a correr ansiosa até o banquinho, demorando uns cinco minutos até ser selecionada para a Grifinória.  
Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Harry, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa está nervosa. E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, até a professora arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor ele pegar o trem de volta?  
Quando Neville Longbottom, o menino que perdeu o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do chapéu, que demorou muito tempo para se decidir. No final, colocou-o na Grifinória, e ele estava tão ansioso que saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabela, e teve que voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal.  
Malfoy se adiantou gingando quando foi chamado e o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando o colocou na Sonserina. Harry observou, divertido, Lee e o primo trocarem olhares de desgosto quando o platinado se sentou na mesa da Sonserina, o mais longe possível do outro.  
Faltava pouca gente agora.  
Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., Perks... e então, finalmente...  
\- Harry Potter!  
Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.  
\- Potter, foi o que ela disse?  
\- O Harry Potter?  
A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.  
\- Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, ora isso é interessante... Então, onde vou colocá-lo?  
Harry pensou em tudo o que Lee lhe falou e pensou: “Você que sabe, se fosse para eu decidir você não existiria.”  
\- Nossa, engraçadinho como o seu amiguinho ali. Bom, acho que você alcançará o seu potencial máximo na SONSERINA!  
A princípio houve um grande silêncio. Harry tirou o chapéu, achando que o próprio só tinha gritado em sua mente, quando a mesa que Lee estava explodiu em vivas e aplausos. Harry se encaminhou para ela, percebendo que recebia a maior ovação da cerimônia, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para o amigo quando ele lhe deu um grande sorriso, levantando ambos os dedões e abriu espaço para Harry se sentar ao seu lado.  
\- Quem diria que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se tornaria uma cobra – o loiro disse, zoando com a cara do amigo, que lhe olhou com falsa raiva.  
\- Fique calado, Lesath – disse dando ênfase no nome – Não quer experimentar o meu Flipendo que nem o Goyle, quer? – ele disse, zombeteiro, fazendo o referido fechar a cara, sentado ao lado de Malfoy.  
\- Boa, meu amigo – riu-se Lee, antes de ambos se calarem para continuar assistindo à seleção. Agora restavam apenas três pessoas, inclusive Weasley. Quem estava sendo selecionada agora era Lisa Turpin.  
Harry agora conseguiu ver bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais distante sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, que evitou olhar para o garoto, que se lembrou do que Lesath lhe falara sobre o bruxo no trem. Pelo visto era verdade. No centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry sabia que ele era o diretor, então fazia sentido que ele fosse o que estava na cadeira mais extravagante. Harry também avistou o Prof. Quirrell, o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura.  
\- Ronald Weasley! – chamou a Profa. McGonagall, atraindo a atenção de Harry para o Chapéu Seletor. Turpin fora para a Corvinal.  
\- Será que ele vai mesmo para a Grifinória? Ele não me pareceu muito corajoso no trem, depois da minha azaração – perguntou Lee debochado para Harry. Harry e o garoto de cabelos escuros que estava no barco com os dois, Theodore Nott, pelo que Harry se lembrava, riram.  
\- Ele me acusou de ser um Comensal da Morte no trem – contou Nott, fazendo Harry, Lee e duas garotas que estavam sentadas próximas a eles arregalarem os olhos – Eu o azarei, fazendo os dentes dele crescerem descontroladamente. Foi engraçado – ele riu, e logo os outros quatro que o ouviam riram também.  
\- Olha só, parece que ele tá discutindo com o Chapéu – disse uma das meninas. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos também castanhos. Harry achava que ela se chamava Tracey Davis.  
\- O Chapéu deve estar dizendo que o lugar dele não é Hogwarts, por isso não pode ser selecionado – zoou Lee. Todos riram.  
\- GRIFINÓRIA! – anunciou o Chapéu, fazendo o ruivinho suspirar aliviado e ir para a sua mesa.  
Depois só restava Blaise Zabini, que ficou uns trinta segundos com o Chapéu antes de ser mandado para a Sonserina e se sentar ao lado de Nott. Ambos pareciam se conhecer. Harry se lembrou que Zabini era o outro garoto no barco deles. McGonagall enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor.  
Harry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazia diante dele. Acabara de perceber como estava faminto. As tortinhas de abóbora parecer ter sido comidas havia anos.  
Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que os ver reunidos ali.  
\- Sejam bem-vindos! – disse – Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.  
E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas, menos vários alunos da Sonserina, que reviraram os olhos. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.  
\- Ele é... um pouquinho maluco? – perguntou, incerto, a Lee.  
\- Completamente – respondeu o loiro – Um grande bruxo, respeitado e poderoso, mas tem atitudes completamente sem noção e fala muitas coisas sem sentido. Batatas?  
O queixo de Harry caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.  
Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry com fome, mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Duda sempre tirava tudo que Harry realmente queria, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia.  
\- Não sei você, mas eu adorei a distribuição dos lugares – sussurrou Lee para Harry, olhando para um ponto mais a frente da mesa. Harry acompanhou o olhar do amigo e sorriu ao ver um fantasma com correntes e cobertos de sangue sentado ao lado de Malfoy, que parecia insatisfeito com isso – Ele é o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina. Minha mãe disse que ele parece ser desagradável e é um pouco, mas sempre nos ajuda e tem grande orgulho da nossa casa. Não tenho ideia do motivo do sangue e das correntes – antecipou a pergunto de Harry – Mamãe disse que é um tema delicado, então não pergunte.  
\- Então, novos sonserinos – o Barão, como se soubesse que falavam dele, se levantou – Permitam-me me apresentar. Sou o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma das masmorras da Sonserina. Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! A Sonserina vem ganhando há seis anos, e espero que continue a ganhar por muitos mais anos! – estava implícito o “ou vão ver”.  
\- Sujeito amigável, não acharam – comentou Zabini quando o fantasma se foi – Aliás, caso vocês não lembrem da minha ilustre pessoa, me chamo Blaise Zabini.  
\- Lily Moon – a outra garota que rira com eles antes se apresentou.  
\- Tracey Davis.  
\- Theodore Nott.  
\- Lesath Black-Tonks, mas me chamem de Lee – alguns arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir o Black. Harry se perguntou o motivo.  
\- Harry Potter – todos se viraram para ele quando se apresentou, e ele revirou os olhos mentalmente. Que coisa insuportável!  
\- Quem diria – debochou Malfoy – O grande herói da luz, o salvador do mundo bruxo com os sonserinos malvados – Harry revirou os olhos.  
\- Cala a boca, Malfoy, ou quer que eu te use de cobaia para algumas azarações? Estou curioso quanto aos efeitos de algumas – Harry disse, pegando a varinha casualmente e a girando entre os dedos. Lee, Nott, Moon, Davis e Zabini riram abertamente. Uma garota loira sentada ao lado de Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass pelo que Harry se lembrava, cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder o riso. Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode e Pansy Parkinson não riram, mesmo que Harry tenha visto os lábios da última se curvarem.  
\- Cala a boca, seu mestiço imundo! – o loiro estava vermelho de raiva e Harry percebeu imediatamente que o que ele falou era uma grande ofensa. O clima na mesa esfriou e algumas meninas colocaram a mão na boca, horrorizadas.  
\- Como se atreve – a voz de Tracey foi ouvida, mesmo que Lesath tivesse aberto a dele para falar também – Sangue não é nada demais, Malfoy, afinal eu não sei se você lembra, mas o maior bruxo da atualidade, apesar de seus defeitos, é Dumbledore, um mestiço. Aliás, o nosso chefe de casa, o Prof. Snape, é mestiço. Volte para o século passado com essa mentalidade, seu loiro azedo.  
Malfoy abriu a boca para discutir, mas nesse momento as sobremesas desapareceram (Harry gostou particularmente da torta de caramelo) e o diretor ficou de pé mais uma vez. Todos se calaram.  
\- Hum... só umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês.  
“Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.”  
Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção de dois gêmeos ruivos na Grifinória.  
\- O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer magia no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas...  
\- É uma escola de magia – cochichou Lee para Harry – Qual é o ponto de não fazer magia? Eles querem formar bruxos ou trouxas? – Harry segurou uma risada.  
\- Os testes de quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.  
Harry quis rir, mas antes viu que todos ao seu redor olhavam para Dumbledore com dúvida.  
— E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — exclamou Dumbledore. Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado.  
Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.  
— Cada um escolhe sua música preferida — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!  
E a escola entoou em altos brados:  
**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**  
** Nos ensine algo por favor,**  
** Quer sejamos velhos e calvos**  
** Quer moços de pernas raladas,**  
** Temos às cabeças precisadas**  
** De ideias interessantes.**  
** Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,**  
** Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.**  
** Nos ensine o que vale a pena.**  
** Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,**  
** Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar.**  
Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. Harry se juntou a Lee, Theo e Blaise em um tom de opera, enquanto Lily e Tracey riam deles e cantavam normalmente. No fim, só restaram os quatro e os dois gêmeos ruivos da Grifinória, que cantavam em uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com a varinha e, quando todos terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiu mais alto.  
\- Ah, a música – disse secando os olhos – Uma mágica que transcende todas que fazemos aqui! E agora, hora de dormir. Andando!  
Os novos alunos da Sonserina seguiram os monitores do quinto ano, que se apresentaram como Gemma Farley e Thales Yaxley, por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e entraram por uma porta ao lado do salão, descendo para as masmorras do castelo. Seguiram por mais uns corredores até pararem em frente a uma parede de pedra lisa e úmida, onde Gemma virou-se para eles.  
\- Aqui é a entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina. É proibido trazer qualquer um aqui, mesmo que confiem neles. A senha para entrar é Veneno de Basilisco – a parede deslizou e ela entrou, seguida pelos outros – A senha muda a cada quinze dias. Não se esquecem, porque se não se lembrarem, terão que esperar alguém aparecer e lhes dizer a senha.  
A sala comunal da Sonserina era um aposento cumprido e subterrâneo com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Um fogo ardia na lareira encimada por um console de madeira esculpida e ao seu redor viam-se as silhuetas de vários alunos da Sonserina em cadeiras de espaldar alto.  
\- Aquela porta leva para os dormitórios das meninas e aquela ao dormitório dos meninos – informou Thales, seguindo em direção a dos garotos, sendo seguido pelos mesmos, enquanto as garotas seguiam Gemma para a delas. A porta levava para escadas que desciam ainda mais, com uma janela que mostrava o que Harry imaginou ser o fundo lago negro. Ele conseguia ver peixes se movendo no lago – Esse ano nós tivemos um problema. O número máximo de alunos que o Prof. Snape permite por dormitório é cinco, e temos sete garotos, então dividimos vocês em dois grupos, um de três e outro de quatro. Malfoy, Goyle e Crabbe, peguem aquele à direita e o resto o à esquerda.  
Harry, Lee, Blaise e Theodore entraram pela porta de seu dormitório e se viram em um cômodo quadrado, com uma cama em cada parede. As camas eram feitas de mogno e possuíam um dossel verde e prata. Os malões já haviam sido trazidos. Cansados, os quatro se arrumaram e quando se deitaram, dormiram imediatamente.


	2. They Trusted the Wrong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e seus amigos começam a se conhecer melhor e a se adaptar à rotina de Hogwarts, além de Lee finalmente revelar os segredos sobre o misterioso padrinho de ambos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem, bj

\- Ali, olha!

\- Onde?

\- Ao lado do loiro alto.

\- De óculos?

\- Você viu a cara dele?

\- Você viu a cicatriz?

\- Será que ele é realmente um bruxo das trevas?

\- Deve ser, até entrou para a Sonserina.

Os murmúrios acompanharam Harry desde a hora em que ele saiu do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garota fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula, ficava na pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes. Harry desejou que não fizessem isso, porque estava tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para as aulas.

Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadarias em Hogwarts: largas e imponentes; estreitas e precárias; umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima. Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar frequentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.

Os fantasmas também não ajudavam muito. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava tentando abrir. O Barão Sangrento sempre apontava aos estudantes da Sonserina a direção certa, mas Pirraça, o poltergeist, ou seja, um espírito indestrutível do caos, gostava de representar duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se alguém o encontrasse atrasado para uma aula. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: “Peguei-a pela Bianca!”

Pior que Pirraça, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argo Filch. Harry e Lee conquistaram seu desgosto na logo na primeira noite além da que chegaram ao castelo, por estarem usando magia nos corredores, ao usarem magia para levitar um balde cheia de água, querendo derramá-la em Weasley (Ronald, Harry descobrira que além desse tinham outros três na escola). Infelizmente, Lee perdera o controle do feitiço ao se desconcentrar com Lyra o chamando para falar sobre algo relacionado à algum parente e acabara encharcando Filch, rendendo aos dois uma detenção na noite seguinte com o próprio, mas que ambos concordaram que valera à pena só pela cena do zelador encharcado e confuso.

Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com os olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha. Se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor que a maioria dos alunos (Lyra e alguns outros mais velhos exploraram muito o colégio, então também conheciam muito bem a escola, talvez até melhor) e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejadas de muitos era dar um bom pontapé na gata (Lee parecia determinado a fazer isso até o final do ano).

Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Magia era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer palavras engraçadas, como Harry logo descobriu (o Flipendo que lançara fora muito fácil, o que fez Lee teorizar que Harry simplesmente tinha afinidade com magia ofensiva).

Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda terça-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Lee e Draco Malfoy tinham muita facilidade nisso, pois a família materna de ambos, que era a mesma, tinha o costume de dar aos seus membros nomes baseados nos grandes astros, como o nome de ambos, e os dois receberam aulas em casa sobre a história de suas famílias.

Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda, a Profa. Sprout, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados. Theodore Nott, ou Theo, como pedira para Harry chamá-lo, era especialmente talentoso nisso, fazendo a professora ter um carinho especial por ele e rendendo à sonserina muitos pontos, pois ele respondia todas as perguntas e fazia tudo excepcionalmente bem. No almoço após a primeira aula, ele admitiu a Harry, Lee e Blaise Zabini que seu pai, um homem bem mais velho, não lhe dava muita atenção, então ele cresceu indo à estufa da família, conversar com um velho elfo doméstico que ficava lá cuidando das plantas, e acabou criando grande afeição por herbologia.

Sem favor, a aula mais chata era a de História da Magia, a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. O Prof. Binns era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e se levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, abandonando o corpo. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles deviam anotar nomes e datas, mas Lyra ensinara a Lee um feitiço que copiava exatamente o que o professor falava, então todos os alunos da Sonserina apenas dormiram na aula, pois Lee depois lhes daria uma cópia das anotações, que algum aluno mais velho faria.

O Prof. Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar em cima da mesa. No começo da primeira aula ele fez a chamada e quando chegou no nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista. Eles aprenderam apenas um feitiço, na terceira aula, o lumos. A primeira pessoa a conseguir foi Tracey Davis, seguida de perto pelo restante. Harry fora o quarto a conseguir, atrás de uma lufana ruiva chamada Susan Bones e Blaise, mas a luz que saíra de sua varinha fora a mais forte.

Já a Prof. McGonagall era diferente. Harry estava certo quando pensou que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer. Severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.

\- A Transfiguração é uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai mais voltar. Estão avisados.

Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa. Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar animais em móveis tão cedo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulho. Harry e Daphne Greengrass conseguiram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a professora lhes dar dez pontos para cada e raros sorrisos, mesmo que Harry tenha visto um pouco de saudade e emoção no sorriso que ela lhe deu. No final da aula, apenas três corvinais, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson não tinham conseguido. Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver que Lee fora o último a conseguir, pois até o momento o garoto parecia estar tendo enorme facilidade em tudo.

A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho, que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia. Seu turbante, contou, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não acreditavam muito na história. Primeiro porque, quando Lee perguntou irônico como ele fizera isso, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo; segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e Lee teorizou que era de alho, para que o professor estivesse protegido em qualquer lugar.

\- Professor mentiroso – disse Blaise Zabini após saírem da primeira aula – Não existem zumbis na África, todos sabem disso.

\- E todos parecem acreditar – concordou Lily Moon – Chega a ser patético.

Sexta-feira chegou, trazendo alívio para Lee, que queria planejar pegadinhas. Harry se sentia receoso com a ideia, mas ela era muito atraente para si. Ambos os garotos também se aproximaram de Theo e Blaise durante a semana, e os quatro eram raramente vistos separados. Às vezes, Lily Moon e Tracey Davis se juntavam a eles, mas não estavam sempre com eles.

\- O que temos hoje? – perguntou Harry a seus amigos.

\- Poções duplas com os grifinórios – sorriu Theo – Dizem que Snape favorece os sonserinos, vamos ver se é verdade.

\- Snape nunca vai favorecer a mim ou ao Harry – disse Lee, em tom displicente – Ele, nosso padrinho e o pai do Harry se odiavam na época da escola.

Harry sabia disso. No primeiro dia de aula o amigo o avisara que o professor poderia ter algo contra eles dois, então era para Harry ir para a aula o mais preparado possível. Harry decorara o livro de poções para o caso de o professor tentar lhe fazer passar vergonha.

Naquele instante o correio chegou. Harry já se acostumara com isso, mas levara um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no salão principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes em seus colos.

A única carta que Harry recebera fora de Andrômeda, que lhe mandou fotos de seus pais. Harry descobriu que sua mãe era uma bruxa muito bonita, de longos cabelos acaju e olhos verdes iguais aos dele. Seu pai tinha os mesmos cabelos rebeldes, as mesmas feições e um sorriso maroto, que Harry imaginou se era assim que ele mesmo ficava quando falava com Lee sobre pegadinhas.

Lee recebera uma cesta de doces para passar o primeiro final de semana. De acordo com Lyra, era uma tradição da família Black mandar uma cesta de doces para o primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts, e tanto a mãe de Lee quanto a de Draco, Narcisa, decidiram manter a tradição com seus filhos. Mas Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que também recebera uma cesta, junto com um bilhete:

Querido Harry, dizia, numa letra elegante.

É uma tradição da minha família de nascimento, os Black, mandar doces para os filhos no primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts. Sei que não sou sua mãe, mas seu padrinho era como um irmão para mim e eu me sinto na obrigação de agradecer tudo que ele já fez por mim e creio que ele faria isso se pudesse, então achei que seria uma boa ideia lhe mandar essa cesta.

Com carinho, Drômeda.

Harry segurou o impulso de chorar. Ainda não sabia muito sobre esse padrinho, Lee prometera lhe explicar naquela sexta à tarde, por não terem aulas, e a carta só o deixou mais ansioso.

Era bom que Andrômeda tivesse lhe mandado aquele presente, pois a aula de Poções foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera desde que chegara em Hogwarts. Nem a detenção limpando a sala de troféus com Lee fora tão ruim, os Dursley lhe deram muita prática nisso.

No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry tivera a impressão de que o Prof. Snape não gostava dele. Lee avisara que o homem era rancoroso, só que não imaginava que era tanto. Afinal, a rivalidade de Snape com seu pai acabara há pelo menos dez anos, pois James Potter morrera há dez anos. Mas não, Snape o odiava.

A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta.

Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry.

\- Ah, sim, Harry Potter, nossa nova celebridade.

Alguns grifinórios, Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembrava túneis escuros.

\- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora McGonagall, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Lee se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Granger, a menina mal-educada do trem, estava sentada na beirinha da cadeira e parecia desesperada para provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.

\- Potter! – disse Snape de repente – O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de afosdélo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

\- Poção do Morto-Vivo, professor – respondeu Harry, surpreso pelo ataque direto.

Snape estreitou os olhos, como se não acreditasse que Harry sabia, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, voltou-se para Lee.

\- Black! Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar benzoar?

\- No estômago de uma cabra, professor – Harry conseguia ouvir o sarcasmo na voz do amigo apenas porque o conhecia bem, mesmo que apenas por uma semana. Para a maioria das pessoas, a pergunta fora num tom respeitoso.

\- E o que faz o benzoar?

\- É um antídoto para a maioria dos venenos – os olhos verdes de Lesath brilhavam com desafio.

Snape olhara para os dois com desconfiança, como se pensasse em como envergonhá-los, mas desistiu. Não queria deixar óbvio seu desgosto com os dois, supôs Harry.

\- E tecnicamente, o Black do meu nome é uma mera formalidade, senhor – completou Lee, mas foi ignorado.

\- Cinco pontos para cada pergunta respondida – disse Snape, com evidente descontentamento na voz. Theo e Blaise olharam com pena para os dois. Aquelas perguntas eram claramente acima do nível normal de alunos do primeiro ano.

Na continuação da aula de Poções, Snape começou a atormentar os alunos da Grifinória. Separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, que de acordo com Lee, era seu afilhado. Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça acre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Weasley e Neville Longbottom conseguiram derreter o caldeirão em que trabalhavam, transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos, enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúculus vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.

\- Menino idiota! – vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de varinha – Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo.

Neville choramingou quando os furúculus começaram a piscar em seu nariz.

\- Levem-no para a ala do hospital – Snape ordenou a Rony. Seus olhos passearam pela sala até se pousarem em Harry e Lee, e um brilho malicioso passou por eles, mas Lee, tentando parecer displicente, mexeu seu peito, mostrando o brasão da Sonserina e fazendo Snape quase grunhir com desprezo, mas se acalmar.

No final da aula, Harry deu uma passeada pela sala e percebeu que a sua poção fora a melhor, mesmo que a de Granger e uma outra garota da grifinória tivesse chegado perto. A de Crabbe e Goyle estava tão ruim que Harry se perguntou se eles não iriam repetir de ano se se mantivessem assim.

Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry, que se sentia um pouco chateado pelo ódio do professor por si mesmo, mas uma grande satisfação por ter feito uma poção praticamente perfeita crescia em seu peito, fazendo a chateação passar rapidamente.

\- Eu esperava que ele fosse mais sútil – comentou Lee. Ele e Harry tinham acabado de almoçar e estavam sentadas à beira do lago negro, encostados em uma árvore, comendo os doces que receberam no dia. Dispensaram a companhia de Theo e Blaise pois queriam ter privacidade com o que iam discutir naquele momento, era um assunto delicado.

\- Sinceramente, quando ele fez a pergunta sobre losna e afosdélo eu quase ri de tão óbvio o ódio que ele tem por nós – riu Harry. Esquecera a chateação que sentira após a aula com algumas piadas de seus amigos e com conselhos de Lyra, que também lidara com provocações por ser próxima de Sirius. Agora Harry só achava patético o quão infantil o professor era – Sério, a impressão que eu tenho é que ele era apaixonado pelos nossos pais e foi rejeitado.

\- Minha mãe diz que ele foi apaixonado pela sua mãe – riu Lee. Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Como assim?

\- Bom, eles eram melhores amigos nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts – contou Lee, fazendo Harry abrir a boca em surpresa – E, como eu disse, nosso padrinho e seu pai eram meio que bullies na época da escola, e o Snape era sua principal vítima – Harry sabia disso, fora por isso que se preparara tanto para a aula de Poções – Mas bem, um dia eles foram longe demais e a sua mãe tentou ajudar. Bom, Snape estava com tanta raiva que a chamou de “sangue-ruim” – a última palavra foi dita com desprezo.

\- O que significa?

\- Bem, deixa eu começar a te situar no que é sangue-puro – começou Lee, suspirando e se ajeitando – Muitos bruxos, inclusive minha família materna, os Black, acreditam que os bruxos são superiores aos trouxas e que os que tem ascendência trouxa são mais fracos e menos dignos do que eles – Lee revirou os olhos ao falar – Eles creem que o fato de não tem ascendência trouxa os torna “puros”, daí o termo sangue-puro. Eu e você temos trouxas próximos na árvore genealógica, então somos considerados mestiços, como se fossemos uma mistura de raças e não simplesmente bruxos – ele claramente detestava essa crença e Harry estava concordando. Era meio patético – E bruxos nascidos-trouxa, como meu pai e a sua mãe, são considerados indignos de ter magia por terem pais trouxas, o termo “sangue-ruim” significa exatamente isso. O sangue deles é ruim, indigno – Harry não pode deixar de comparar com a questão racial no mundo trouxa.

\- Mas tipo, no fim, faz alguma diferença mesmo? Ou é só algum tipo de preconceito sem sentido, tipo o com os negros no mundo trouxa? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

\- Óbvio que não! – Lee disse como se fosse óbvio – As pessoas só querem se sentir importantes. Mas o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade, por exemplo, é filho de uma nascida-trouxa. Você acha que Dumbledore seria o mais poderoso da atualidade se fizesse alguma diferença?

\- Não – respondeu Harry, ainda absorvendo as novas informações. O mundo bruxo conseguia ser mais poderoso com o trouxa do que parecia – Mas você estava contando sobre a briga da minha mãe com o Snape.

\- Ah, sim. Bom, sua mãe nunca perdoou o Snape por isso. Ele passou uma semana tentando se desculpar, mas pelo que minha mãe fala aquilo foi a gota d’água. Lily não gostava dos amigos de Snape, entende, e o Snape estava seguindo por um caminho diferente, que claramente levava aos Comensais da Morte – Harry ofegou.

\- Ele chegou a se juntar aos Comensais – perguntou, rezando que não. Não sabia se ficaria confortável tendo aulas com alguém que já se aliou a Voldemort.

\- Sim, mas mudou de lado no meio da guerra e espiou para Dumbledore até o fim da guerra. Minha mãe diz que foi a única coisa útil que ele fez na vida – Lee riu um pouco ao terminar de falar. Por um tempo os dois ficaram em silêncio, Harry pensando no que descobrira e Lee observando a água, um leve sorriso no rosto, parecendo mais relaxado do que nunca.

\- E Sirius Black? – perguntou Harry, incapaz de conter. O amigo prometera que lhe contaria a história, mesmo assim estava um pouco receoso. Lesath abriu os olhos, que agora não tinham o brilho maroto de sempre.

\- Ele era melhor amigo do seu pai – a voz de Lee nunca tinha estado tão baixa – E o primo favorito da minha mãe. Foi o primeiro Black a não ir para a Grifinória. Fugiu de casa aos dezesseis anos, foi para a casa do seu pai, como eu já te contei. Mas, pelo visto, alguma coisa aconteceu durante a guerra que ele se aliou a Voldemort – Harry arregalou os olhos – Seus pais sabiam que estavam sendo caçados por Voldemort, sabe – mais uma surpresa. Harry se perguntou se um dia deixaria de tê-las – Eles fizeram o Feitiço Fidelius, que basicamente esconde alguma coisa na alma do guardião do segredo, e apenas ele pode falar onde essa coisa está. O guardião do segredo dos seus pais era Sirius Black – raiva inundou o corpo de Harry. Seus pais foram traídos por alguém que eles confiavam! – Ele contou a Voldemort e, quando tudo aconteceu, parece que Peter Pettigrew, um amigo dos seus pais, encurralou Black em uma rua. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras, mas Black fez uma explosão tão grande que matou Pettigrew e mais doze trouxas, com um único feitiço – sua voz estava cada vez mais baixa, quase um sussurro – Quando os aurores, a polícia do mundo bruxo, chegaram, Sirius estava gargalhando. Atualmente ele está apodrecendo em Azkaban – ele parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas algo o continha, fazendo-o pensar mais.

\- O que foi? Tem mais alguma coisa? Por acaso ele também era meu pai verdadeiro e ninguém sabia – perguntou Harry, sarcástico.

\- Minha mãe acha que a história está mal contada – o loiro decidiu confessar – Ela não foi ao julgamento, e mesmo meu pai sendo um advogado, não conseguiu acesso aos arquivos. Ela suspeita de algum fraude, mas nada confirmado.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Lee, obviamente entendendo o sentimento, apenas abraçou o amigo, e assim os dois passaram a tarde, sentados na grama enquanto observavam o Lago Negro.


End file.
